hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Celine McQueen
}} Celine Aurora Tiana McQueen was the daughter of Reenie McQueen, the sister of Cleo McQueen and the half-sister of Porsche McQueen. She was murdered by ex-boyfriend Cameron Campbell after he believed that she had tried to tell Jesse Donovan about the murders he committed. Biography Celine arrived for her sister, Porsche McQueen's wedding to Cameron's brother Lockie Campbell. She was on the train when it crashed, but was not badly injured. She and her cousin Theresa McQueen found Maxine Minniver, who had gone into labour and given birth to a daughter in a hut, after the crash. Following the train crash, Celine helps out and became a nurse at Dee Valley University Hospital. She helps Jason Roscoe when he was admitted to hospital after collapsing, and discovered that he had body image issues. Celine confessed that she has battled body image issues since she was Jason's age, however, her advice falls upon deaf ears as Jason refuses to believe he has a problem. Celine also becomes attracted to Jason's older brother Ziggy Roscoe and the pair go on a date, although Ziggy prefers Celine's colleague, Tegan Lomax. Celine gets into trouble at the hospital when she takes the blame for Tegan performing a blood transfusion on her own daughter despite being a student nurse, but Tegan later admits the truth and Celine is cleared. Celine and Ziggy sleep together, and Tegan is heartbroken to discover them. Celine and Tegan eventually make up and Tegan confides in Celine when she discovers that her daughter, Rose Lomax, is not her biological daughter. Darren Osborne attempts to flirt with Celine, although she rejects his advances. When treating Cameron Campbell for an infection, Celine becomes attracted to him, and she is delighted when he asks her out on a date. However, Cameron is secretly still in love with Tegan's older sister, Leela, who is engaged to Ziggy. Cameron later asks Celine for help when he wants to make Leela jealous, and she reluctantly agrees. When this does not work and Leela does not seem jealous, Cameron and Celine sleep together. However, Cameron reads a text message on Celine's mobile phone which reveals that Ziggy and Tegan have feelings for each other, resulting in Cameron confronting Tegan the following day. Cameron later finishes with Celine completely. Celine becomes a senior nurse after blackmailing Dr. S'avage. In April 2016, Celine was revealed to be Pete Buchanan's attacker. Celine is later pressured into marrying her aunt, Myra's fiancé, Diego Salvador Martinez Hernandez De La Cruz, in an attempt for Diego's mother, Juanita to give the family £5 million. However, this ultimately ends Celine's blossoming romance with Jesse Donovan. This stresses Celine immensely, as she feels guilty for lying to everybody she knows. On the day of the wedding, Myra declares her love for Diego in front of Juanita, ruining the scam, and so Celine declares her love for Jesse, and they begin a relationship. Celine discovers that Cameron started the fire in the wooden maze at the "Halloween Spooktacular", which killed Nico Blake (who was later revealed to have survived, instead an unknown woman being killed in the blaze) and Joe Roscoe, after viewing the footage on a video camera. Celine confronts Cameron, however he threatens her with the information he has about her attempting to murder Pete. Celine and Cameron both promise not to say anything. This causes Jesse to end their relationship because everyone believes that he started the fire. Celine is riddled with guilt and decides to tell the police what Cameron did. Desperate to keep the truth from being revealed, Cameron holds Celine hostage in the same shack where he had previously held Lockie captive. Cameron confronts a terrified Celine after he finds a voicemail from Jesse on her phone, leading to him believing that Celine has told Jesse that he started the fire. Cameron apologises to Celine for doing what he's about to do, she begs Cameron to let her go but he picks up some rope and tearfully murders Celine by strangling her to keep his involvement in the fire a secret. He then disposes of her corpse and her belongings. When Tegan and Cleo become suspicious, Cameron texts them from Celine's phone saying that she was going backpacking to "find herself" and that she would be abandoning all forms of technology. Celine's sister Cleo McQueen later sees that Cameron has given Celine's ring to Leela as an engagement ring; but believes Cameron's story that he bought it at the Emporium, and assumes Celine sold the ring to finance her travels. In January 2017, Cameron was later arrested for the murders of Celine, Danny and Sam Lomax, Lockie Campbell, Ziggy Roscoe, Joe Roscoe, and Nico Blake. Introduction Shots *2014-2016: Celine sits on a couch, surrounding by cats, she looks up at the night sky. *2016: Celine throws dust around the docking. See also *List of appearances *Channel 4 profile] *McQueen family Gallery celine.jpg celine_bag.jpg celine_laying.jpg celine_cameron.jpg celine_zack.jpg celine_angry.jpg Celine robbie2.jpg celine4.jpg celine_gasp.jpg celine_lindsey.jpg celine_looking.jpg celine_paper.jpg celine_pete.jpg celine_porsche.jpg celine_robbie.jpg celine_sad.jpg celine_smiling.jpg celine_talking.jpg celine2.jpg celine3.jpg Hollyoaks_End_Of_the_Line.jpg Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2014 debuts Category:2016 departures Category:1993 births Category:2016 deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Murder victims Category:McQueen family Category:Nurses Category:Residents of 26 Leigh Road Category:Past characters